Nani Pelekai misbehaves at Kiki's Coffee Hut
Nani Pelekai was getting bored and grumpy, and she called to Lilo and Stitch. Nani: Lilo! Stitch! Get over here right now! Then Lilo and Stitch came. Lilo: What is it, Nani? Why are you getting grumpy? Stitch: Yeah, what is it? Why are you getting grumpy? Nani: I want to go to Kiki's Coffee Hut! Can we go there? Lilo: (firmly) No. Nani: Why not? Lilo: Because I said so, so did Stitch. You need to be on a diet. Nani: I don't care! I want to go to Kiki's Coffee Hut right now! Stitch: Shut up! Lilo: Nani, Jumba and Pleakey are going to open the fridge and get dinner. Jumba's voice: Lilo, bad news! We left all the food in the fridge for two days. Pleakey's voice: Now it's rotten! Lilo: Well Nani, do you know what this means? Nani: (happily) We get to go to Kiki's Coffee Hut! Lilo: That's correct! Just all of us! Okay? Nani: Okay! Then Lilo and her family went off to Kiki's Coffee Hut and then they arrived at Kiki's Coffee Hut. They went inside. Waiter: Hello! What would you and Stitch like to order? Lilo: Stitch and I would like some chocolate cake and some coke. Stitch: Yeah! Chocolate cake and coke! Jumba: Me and Pleakley would like the same menu as Lilo and Stitch! Waiter: Okay, I will get them for you four! Then Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley ate their chocolate cakes and drank their cokes all up. Jumba: Wow! You know some great coke! Pleakey: That's a good menu! Waiter: Nani, what would you like to order? Nani: I would like some oatmeal and soda. Waiter: Sorry, we're all out of oatmeal and soda. Nani was indignant. Nani: What? You've got to be kidding me! Waiter: Sorry, young lady. I am not joking, but don't feel bad, why not have some cheesecake and cranberry juice instead. Nani: Why should I? Lilo: Because they're all out of oatmeal and soda, would you like some cheesecake and cranberry juice instead? Nani started whining. Nani: (Liane Cartman's voice) NO! (Kidaroo voice) I WANT OATMEAL AND SODA! GET ME OATMEAL AND SODA NOW! Lilo: Nani, stop acting like a spoiled brat! You can either have cheesecake and cranberry juice or you can have nothing at all! Everyone's watching at us! Then Charles and Mary came. Nani: (Kidaroo voice) OH, I HAVE A BETTER IDEA! WHY DON'T YOU GO TO THE STORE, AND BUY SOME CONDOMS?! SO THAT WAY WE SHOULD AT LEAST BE SAFE IF YOU'RE GONNA **** ME, LILO! Lilo: (sternly) Nani! Nani: (Kidaroo voice) YOU MIGHT AS WELL GO BUY SOME CIGARETTES TOO, BECAUSE I LIKE TO HAVE A SMOKE AFTER I GET GOOD AND *****! DO YOU WANT TO **** ME LILO?! Charles and Mary was now staring at Nani. Nani: (Kidaroo voice) JUST SAY SO! GO AHEAD! HERE! Nano pulled down her pants to moon Lilo, who put her hands over her mouth. Nani: (Kidaroo voice) HUH?! GO AHEAD, LILO! **** ME! **** ME RIGHT HERE IN KIKI'S COFFEE HUT! YOU WANNA **** YOUR BIG SISTER SO BAD?! GO ON LILO! **** ME! **** ME! Then Nani put her pants up and confronted Lilo. Nani: (Kidaroo voice) SO, YOU DON'T WANT TO **** ME! ALRIGHT THEN! I WILL THROW A MENTAL BREAKDOWN IF YOU **** ME! Charles and Mary were horrified. Mary: Let's get out of here! Things are getting crazy! Charles: I agree with you! Let's get out of here! Nani snatched a phone from Jumba, and she throw it at the expensive glass. CRASH! Jumba was horrified. Jumba: My phone! Waiter: My expensive glass! Jumba: Nani! Stop it now, or else we will take you home! Pleakey: Yeah! You already threw Jumba's phone breaking the phone at the expensive glass! Waiter: That expensive glass costs 96 dollars! Nani got very angry. Nani: (TV voice) THAT DOES IT! (Kidaroo voice) I'VE HAD ENOUGH! NOW IT'S TIME FOR THIS STUPID PLACE TO GO DOWN! Nani snatched Pleakley's coke can and spilled it at the floor. Nani began to attack the entire cafe. Lilo and Stitch ran out of the cafe to safety. Nani threw stalls over, and the patrons escaped. Nani pulled two stalls which caused Jumba and Pleakley to fall to the floor. Nani smashed three bottles, and she stormed in behind the stand. She aggressively pushed the waiter out of the way. Waiter: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Nani threw bottles and cups everywhere, and she knocked the stand over. Violently she threw plates, cups, wine bottles and cans everywhere. Then Nani swung with a club, and then she threw three clubs at the expensive glasses. CRASH! Nani: (Kidaroo voice) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Outside the bar, there was a terrible mess, and the waiter had been placed on a stretcher. The waiter had been badly hurt, and Lilo and Stitch had been hiding behind the bushes. The bar was wrecked. Inside the destroyed bar, Jumba and Pleakley picked themselves up. Jumba was shocked, and there was a mess. Jumba was furious with Nani. Jumba: OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! Nani! What the hell is wrong with you?! You just destroyed the entire freaking cafe! Why did you do that? You nearly killed a waiter! You are so grounded grounded grounded grounded for a month! We are going home right now! Then Jumba stormed and confronted the crying Nani. Jumba: We are never coming back here again! Pleakley: Yeah, never! Nani: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Nani ran out of the cafe, crying followed by the angry Jumba and Pleakley. Nani: Wawawawawawawawawa! Nani ran to the police officer. Nani: Help! Help! My younger sister Lilo is trying to **** me! Jumba and Pleakley had finally paid the hospital bill for the waiter's injuries. Hospital man: Thanks for playing the hospital bill. Have a safe ride. Then Lilo and her family drove home. The angry Jumba was driving and Nani was crying. Lilo: Stop crying, Lilo! I told you if you kept acting up, you weren't getting anything! Stitch: Yeah, shut up, stupidhead! Nani: sniffles But I told you I was sorry. Pleakley: You made us look like some sort of person definition in front of all those PEOPLE! Nani: I wasn't trying to get you in trouble. Jumba: Then why did you go outside to a police officer and say "Help! Help! My little sister Lilo is trying to **** me!"?! Nani: around for something to come back with Oh wait, I get it now! The F-word is a no-no word, and I shouldn't say it around other people. That's very naughty, isn't it? I'm sorry Jumba. Pleakley: If you're really sorry, then you'll understand why you aren't getting ANYTHING!! Jumba: You just cause a mental breakdown, there's fire around, now you're getting NOTHING! Stitch: Yeah, NOTHING! STUPIDHEAD! Nani: sniffles Well, now that doesn't really have any logical sense, Jumba and Pleakley, because I'm already being punished by not getting oatmeal and soda. Jumba. Please, can we just go back and get cheesecake and cranberry juice for me? Jumba: NO!! You've just have your chance! Now you don't because you aren't getting ANYTHING! Nani: Well then can we at least pull up here and get some dinner? Because I like to be wined and dined after I've been ******! at the dashboard with her fists At GNN News, Benjamin Cartman the anchorman had an announcement. Benjamin Cartman: Good afternoon, I'm Benjamin Cartman, and welcome to GNN News at six. And here what's breaking news this hour. Today's story is about Nani Pelekai who throws a mental breakdown at Kiki's Coffee Hut because she didn't get what she wanted. We'll take you there with Thomas. T, Tom, are you there? Can you hear me? Then his friend Thomas was present outside the wrecked Kiki's Coffee Hut and he explained to Benjamin. Thomas: Yes, Benjamin. I hear you loud and clear. Anyways, I'm outside at Kiki's Coffee Hut, some major incident has happened, Nani Pelekai didn't get what she wanted, as a result, she destroyed the entire Kiki's Coffee Hut by throwing a mental breakdown because of her. Then Thomas went inside Kiki's Coffee Hut. Thomas: As you can see, the entire Kiki's Coffee Hut has been destroyed. All of the tables have been broken apart, and the counter has been destroyed, and all the bottles, plates, chairs, and window glasses made by Apple have been smashed, and the waiter has been severely injured by Nani. And with me to report is the assistant of the waiter of Kiki's Coffee Hut. Then the friend of the waiter named Ed came, feeling upset. Thomas: Sir, could you please tell me and everyone on GNN News about what happened? Ed: Yes, Thomas. Thanks for asking. Well, Nani is throwing a tantrum because she doesn't get what he wanted by his younger sister Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley. So she tried to throw a mental breakdown. There are no bottles and plates are served to sell from other people. Also, she pulled down her knickers to her younger sister and says.... (Kidaroo voice) 'Go ahead, Lilo! Eff me! Eff me! Eff me right here at Kiki's Coffee Hut! Do you want to eff me so bad? Just say so!'. Thomas: Well, thanks for the complement, Ed, the waiter's friend. Then Thomas was outside Kiki's Coffee Hut to interview Charles and Mary. Thomas: I'm outside with some two guests Charles and Mary, they are going to tell us the information about what happened. Stay tuned after this commercial break. After the commercial break, Thomas continued to interview Charles and Mary. Thomas: OK, I'm back outside Kiki's Coffee Hut with two guests. Charles, Mary, can you tell us what happened? Mary: Well, me and Charles went to Kiki's Coffee Hut to get a lemonades, then I've seen Nani pulls down her knickers and said the F-word, and throws a mental breakdown at her younger sister Lilo. Charles: It's embarrassing how Nani says inappropriate stuff to other people. Then we tried to go out quickly! Mary: She should be grounded by her younger sister, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley for saying inappropriate stuff! Thomas: Thanks for sharing, Charles and Mary. I hope that you're safe, and now return to Benjamin Cartman at the GNN News Studio. At the GNN News Studio. Benjamin was interviewing Nani, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley. Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley were in an angry mood. Benjamin: Thanks, Tom, I am joining the GNN News Studio by some visitors. Nani, her younger sister Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley, do you have anything to say? Lilo: Yes, my older sister Nani didn't get what she wanted. Because of this, she asked me that Nani forces me to eff her so bad. Then she tried to throw a mental breakdown, this is so crazy! Nani: But Lilo, it's my own fault. I didn't get what I wanted. Jumba: Be quiet, Nani! Stitch: Yeah, shut up, stupidhead! Jumba: You've destroyed the entire Kiki's Coffee Hut. Pleakley: And pulled down your pants. Jumba: And tried to **** you, none of this will ever happen. Nani: I told my younger sister Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley that I'm really really really really really sorry, I even asked that we can go back to Kiki's Coffee Hut to get cheesecake and cranberry juice instead. But no, I'm grounded, grounded. Benjamin: As you can see, Nani is, and her older sister Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley are making fun of, and Nani is sad because she didn't get what she wanted. Lilo: Don't worry, sir. When we get home, Nani is going to be grounded grounded grounded as well. Jumba: She won't go to Pizza Hut. Pleakley: She will not get an iPhone 6 when it comes out, she won't get a Wii U, neither 3DS or 2DS. Jumba: She will go to military school for a whole month. Stitch: Yeah, Stupidhead Nani shall go to military school and stay there for a month! Lilo: Let's go, Nani. Then Nani, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley walked off, and Nani was crying. Nani: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Benjamin went back to announcing. Benjamin: Well, that's for us for this GNN News, I'm Benjamin Cartman, goodnight. Back at Lilo's House. Cobra Bubbles had arrived and he was indignant about Nani's misbehaviour and was very annoyed at Nani. Cobra: What? I can't believe that you pulled down your pants and said. Then Cobra pulled down his pants and exposed his butt to show Nani. Cobra: (Kidaroo voice) 'Do you want to eff me? Just say so! Cuz you can eff me! Eff me! Eff me right there at Kiki's Coffee Hut!.'' Then Cobra pulled his pants up and continued scolding Nani. Cobra: And threw a mental breakdown there! Why did you do that? Huh! You know it's disrespectful! Nani: I told my little sister Lilo I wanted to have oatmeal and soda. But no, she forces me to have cheesecake and cranberry juice instead. Lisa: You know you should be ashamed by us. Pleakley: We're not taking you anywhere. Jumba: Plus, no pizza for you, no Mario Kart Wii, no Xbox one, no Playstation 4, no vacations, and so on! Stitch: Yeah, and no hanging out with David for a month! Stupidhead! Cobra: I agree with Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley, now go upstairs to your room now! Nani went to her room, crying. Nani: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! This is so unfair! Cobra: You know what's unfair! Throwing the bottles and glasses at Kiki's Coffee Hut, that's why! CAST Katie as Nani Pelekai Ivy as Lilo Steven as Stitch Dallas as Jumba Kidaroo (or Joey) as Pleakley Lawrence as the Bartender Julie as Mary Paul as Charles Duncan as Ed Wiseguy as Cobra Bubbles Eric as Benjamin Cartman and Thomas T. Tom Kidaroo as Nani's angry voice and Cobra Bubbles' angry voice Trivia The audio including Liane Cartman shouting ''NO! at Eric Cartman from the South Park episode HumancentiPAD is used as Nani shouts NO! before she shouts in Kidaroo voice I WANT OATMEAL AND SODA! GET ME OATMEAL AND SODA NOW!. The audio including Nani screaming THAT DOES IT! at Lilo and Stitch from the Lilo and Stitch episode Bonnie and Clyde is used as Nani screams THAT DOES IT! before she shouts in Kidaroo voice I'VE HAD ENOUGH! NOW IT'S TIME FOR THIS STUPID PLACE TO GO DOWN!. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:All Nani Pelekai Deserves Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki